Bonded by Blood
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: Just a short story were Shade separates from Shadow. I'm never good with these summaries.


Bonded by Blood

ElectricCircuslover: Not really fond of this story. I wanted to get more into it but didn't for some reason. Not my best work.

The night had calm wind to the warm weather below the full moon on Kauai. Everyone was dreaming happily with the exception of one born experiment sitting on the lowest bunk on a triple bunk bed.

"Please stop this, Shade. I don't want to hurt anyone. Why won't you listen to me?" Shadow wined.

His right hand balled up and punched him in the face, making the black born experiment cry.

Shadow smiled evilly, "You are weak, Shadow. Completely pathetic from my eyes. Who cares if I want to escape? No one believes you that I exist. I'm only an imagination thought up by a lonely teenager by everyone. Ha, they will see how dangerous this 'imagination' can be when I'm one person again. This entrapment ends tonight."

Shadow's face changed back to utter sadness, "Can we talk about this? We can do so much good if-" he was interrupted by another fist to his face.

The B-X-s face change to an angry look, "We've already talked and I'm not happy one bit. 'Let's do some good. It's good for you, Shade,' is bullshit. I'm not changing for a coward like you. Good is for the weak willed and therefore die like sheep to the hungry wolf. This will all end tonight," Shade opened the window.

"Think about we can do, Shade. We can help charities grow or turn the town dump into green zone with our powers. You're throwing-" Shadow was cut off with another fist to the face.

"Get a grip on yourself, Shadow. There is no room in this world for bleeding hearts. Even if I chose to help these Neanderthals you call humans, they would only want more help with every problem they can think of. 'Oh my pipes are broken, can you help us. Oh there's Shadow, he will solve all our problems.' I'm not a handy man, moron. You really think they won't use you? That 'green zone' you talk about won't last as long as you think. It will only be transformed into the same dump you cleaned. Humans lack the ability to recycle every possible object. Let this planet become a damn dump. I'm the one going to destroy it first," Shade laughed, letting out his left demon-looking wing.

"I'm not going," Shadow crossed his arms, lifting his head in defiance.

Shade snarled and sank Shadow's teeth on his right paw, drawing blood.

The right wing came out of Shadow's back, "You are testing my patience, Shadow," Shade snarled, flying out the window.

Shade flew high into the starlit sky, looking over the sleepy town with a grin on his face.

"Please don't think of that," Shadow frowned.

"I can think of anything I want, loser," Shade snapped, flying over the town.

After much struggling to fly, Shade managed to reach cliff with bench facing the ocean. He landed on a patch of flowers and smiled, "We're here. No one will here you scream here."

"What are you going to do with me? I can change a little. Just name it and I'll do it," Shadow pleaded.

"It wouldn't make any difference. I tried to get you to man up and be part of my ideal plans but you won't budge. If I'm going to do things my way, I'm going to have to separate from you," Shade materialized a black dagger in his right paw, "Remember that song we used to listen to? 'Bonded by Blood' by Exodus? I think it will ease your pain if I sing it. Not that I care," Shade laughed, "It **ALL** begins with the slice of the blade," he smiled, jabbing the dagger on top of his head.

"Black magic rites on this black evil night. Begin with the slice of the blade," he sang as the knife began to slowly cut down his head, "Metal and blood come together as one. Onlooker, they gasp in dismay. Taste the sweet blood of one another. Sharing without any greed," he continued as the dagger came down to his forehead.

"Bang you head as if up from the dead. Intense metal is all that you need. Murder in the front row, crowd begins to bang and there's blood upon the stage. Bang your head against the stage and metal takes its price. Bonded by blood," Shade snarled as the dagger cut down to his upper lip.

Shadow screamed in pain on his side of the head as Shade began singing, whose face completely spit apart from Shadow. On Shade's side of the head, a black pupil formed on his bright red eye. He smiled maliciously while bone and meat hung out between the cut I half head. Blood gushed from the open wound, drenching the born experiment's body.

"Metal takes hold; Death starts to fold," the left part of the head continued singing while the right sobbed, "It's loud like the worlds at an end. You're in a blood fury the metal won't stop. Onlookers, they bang at command," Shade sang, using his left hand to cut down his chest, having the magic from the dagger split Shadow and Shade apart

Shade made another snarl as he continued to sing, "Cutting your palm and drinking your blood. The power that few others dare. You feed the need to go out and kill; The same need that your blood brother shares," he laughed, slicing his lower abdomen apart.

He dropped the dagger and began to forcefully pull himself apart from Shadow. Bones stuck out of the massive wound as blood continued pouring out. Shadow felt so much pain that he wished someone would end his life right there and then. All he could do was cry as the pain ruled over every possible thought in his head.

"Murder in the front row, crowd begins to bang and there's blood upon the stage. Bang your head against the stage and metal takes its price. Bonded by blood!" Shade bellowed, having his body almost completely separated from Shadow.

"Black magic rites on this black evil night. Begin with the slice of the blade. Metal and blood come together as one. Onlookers, they gasp in dismay. Taste the sweet blood of one another. Sharing without any greed," Shade gasped near the end, having his body fully separate from Shadow.

Both their bodies started to quickly regenerate, recovering everything that was damaged during the whole ordeal.

Shade was gasping for air, obviously tired out by the separation from his 'brother,' "Murder in the front row, crowd begins to bang and there's blood upon the stage. Bang your head against the stage and metal takes its price. Bonded by blood," he smiled evilly, looking over Shadow who just lied on his back, gasping for air.

"You are weak. You've always been weak Shadow. I took it just fine and you're still cowering from all the pain. I'm going to enjoy this," Shade laughed, having his body fully regenerate.

He kicked Shadow in his side as his body finished fixing itself up. Shadow was repeatedly kicked on his side, adding to the pain he had already.

Shadow continued over, hoping to get away from his brother, Shade.

"It's been nice knowing you, blood brother, Shadow, but I have some things to do," Shade laughed, kicking Shadow off the cliff, "Good bye, Shadow," he continued laughing, seeing his twin fall into the water.

Shade flew away, heading towards the town while Shadow started drowning in the water.

The morning came and sun shined high in the clear blue sky down onto the destroyed town of Kokowa. Shadow was washed up onto the sand of the beach. He struggled to open his eyes. When Shadow looked up at the destroyed town, tears streamed down his face as his head fell into the sand from lack of energy.


End file.
